Hilos del Destino
by Anariel Lasgalen
Summary: .....


****

HILOS DEL DESTINO

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**__**

1. Sobre Dos Vidas

-¿La Oscuridad? Si, la oscuridad, la conozco perfectamente, pero, ¿la luz? No, a ella no, ¿en sueños? Mis sueños siempre han sido sombríos ¿no eres feliz? ¡No, no los soy!- Se dijo sobresaltada – ¿Quien lo sería?- Dijo Leyrenim casi en un susurro. El cuarto en que se encontraba la pequeña era oscuro y mohoso, en el aire había un olor putrefacto llenando cada rincón de la habitación. Leyrenim dormía entre pajas húmedas y viejas en una solitaria esquina y cerca de ella reposaba una mesita de descuidada madera, el único mueble que adornaba la habitación. 

El desalineado cabello azabache se esparcía sobre la paja húmeda y fría, los ojos oscuros los tenía fijamente clavados en el techo. Hasta que un sonido la perturbó.

-¡Leyrenim!- La pequeña enderezó la mirada de golpe, observando al hombre que se acercaba a grandes trancos. –Veo que no has hecho nada- dijo con tono molesto, inspeccionando de reojo a la pequeña, más ella no respondió. Con una rapidez inconmensurable la tomó violentamente de las harapientas ropas sacudiéndola sin piedad. Leyrenim no se inmutó, la mirada aun seguía imperturbable, encerrando cierta furia que había podido liberar sobre aquel sujeto, el corpulento hombre la liberó con desgana haciéndola caer de bruces. Leyrenim se incorporó con dificultad, palmeando el vestido con las doloridas manos en tanto el polvo se esparcía por la habitación. Echo un último vistazo al hombre y empezó a caminar, al principio decidida e inquebrantable, pero, las piernas empezaron a ceder y los brazos a perder la voluntad, se tambaleaba con fuerza de un lado a otro, hasta que al fin, toda fuerza falló, desplomándose en medio de la sombría habitación como ave en vuelo, la nívea tez se aferró entonces con fuerza al carrasposo suelo, perdiendo toda razón del tiempo.

Se había hundido nuevamente en las sombras, ardiendo en cuerpo, estremeciéndose en su ser y deliberando nuevamente.

-¿mi madre?, acaso no le importo, no le atañen mis asuntos, ¿Por qué?... ¿Mi Padre? Nada sé de él, nunca lo conocí y mi madre siempre se ha rehusado en hablar de él, estoy tan sola- lentamente los pensamientos que la agobiaban se fueron desvaneciendo lentamente. Sin embargo, despertó repentinamente, sintiendo que gotas de agua recorrían su rostro llevando consigo la suciedad acumulada por los días. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, pasando la mano por las pálidas mejillas.

-Hilyanin- susurró con pesadez contemplando con asombro al joven que se inclinaba sobre ella para limpiar la suciedad del rostro con una tela de textura gutural y de notable longevidad.

-Leyre… - habló dulcemente. Los rizos dorados caían sobre los costados de las mejillas del joven de rostro delgado y facciones finas. -¿Por qué os habéis esforzado si estabais tan débil? ¿Acaso has comido o descansado?-. Palpo con los delicados dedos la cabellera enmarañada. –Tenéis 15 años y no lo aparentas- dijo nuevamente mirando de reojo las manos maltratadas.

Por un momento el silencio invadió el lugar, hasta que Leyrenim habló.

-Y vos tenéis 17 años y tampoco lo aparentas- dijo tristemente simulando una sonrisa. Hilyanin tomó un manto que tenía cerca y cubrió el delicado cuerpo de la pequeña, protegiéndola del implacable viento que entraba de la ventana mal cuidada de aquella habitación.

-Buenas noches pequeña- le susurró Hilyanin en el oído.

-Sabed muy bien que no me gusta que me llaméis de tal modo- dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño. –Buenas noches- musitó en tanto seguía con la mirada la delgada silueta de Hilyanin desaparecer por de tras del umbral. 

La noche había envejecido con lentitud, ningún ruido corrompía aquel manto de invisibilidad y silencio para Leyrenim. Hasta que al fin la luz dio la bienvenida a un nuevo amanecer, aun nuevo día aunque para ella no traía esperanza alguna. Era una fría mañana de invierno que denotaba su paso por toda la hierba ahora cubierta de copos de nieve, al igual que las ramas desnudas que se colgaban con dificultad en las copas de los árboles. Leyrenim se asomó por la ventana, una brisa fría ondeó el cabello azabache mientras las pupilas negras observaban aquel desierto de nieve y a la pequeña nevisca que se dispersaba al caer sobre la suave, pero fría tierra. La fiebre de la noche anterior se había extinguido casi por completo, tan sólo unos pequeños rasgos en el rostro denotaban debilidad, los ruidos exteriores a la habitación llegaban como silenciosos ecos a los oídos de Leyrenim, sonidos producidos por los hijos de la madre de Leyrenim y el esposo de ella.

-Leyrenim, ven a comer- una voz irrumpió sus pensamientos haciendo que agitara la cabeza dirigiendo la mirada hacía el umbral y allí, de pie yacía Irineth con una fría sonrisa en los labios.

-Madre…- musitó Leyrenim levantando levemente la mirada.

-Me entere, que estabais enferma- dijo avergonzada Irineth, clavando la mirada al suelo.

-Y gracias a Nurnel no estabais aquí conmigo cuando te necesitaba o ¿acaso no es así?- le reprochó, relampagueando por unos instantes aquellos ojos oscuros.

-No- respondió quedamente.

-¡No!- exclamó molesta Leyrenim -¿Acaso no es Nurnel quien me insulta y me golpea? ¿No es él, quien te impide protegerme?-

Irineth exploró con lentitud aquellos ojos llenos de tristeza, de melancolía, dolor y odio, una mezcla de todos aquellos sentimientos. Más no respondió y tan sólo asomó una tímida lágrima por aquellos ojos cristalizados.

-¡Respondedme!- el dolor se delataba en la voz mientras que las manos se crispaban sobre la tela del vestido. 

-A comer…- fue lo único que pudo responder ante aquella inquisitiva mirada, dio media vuelta alejándose de Leyre, volviendo por los mismos pasos de donde había llegado.

Hilyanin tenía la vista perdida, pero manteniendo en alto la mirada, pasando suavemente los dedos por la herida de la mano izquierda.

-No debiste…- dijo Leyre entre molesta y conmovida, miraba con desdén la herida que se abría paso por toda la piel de la mano de Hilyanin.

-Yo hago lo que quiera- respondió sin perturbarse.

-¿Eso incluye entrometeros en donde no debéis?- 

-Si- los dos callaron por unos instantes, dejando que el silencio se levantara en los rincones de aquella habitación sombría, aun cuando el sol hasta ahora se estaba poniendo en la mitad del cielo –perdón por tratar de protegerte- esta vez habló con tristeza.

-Pero… - sollozó Leyre mientras se abalanzaba al torso de Hilyanin – Nurnel vuestro padre no tenía derecho alguno para golpearos cruelmente la mano dejando aquella horrible herida marcada en vuestra piel…- se detuvo por un instantes, vacilando las siguientes palabras –tan sólo por protegerme-. Tomó la mano maltratada de Hilyanin, palpándola suavemente con la punta de los dedos -¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?- preguntó al fin.

-Lo sabes bien- Contestó dirigiendo por primera vez su mirada a los ojos de Leyre desde que hablaran. Descubrió entonces, que tan vulnerables y perturbados estaban. Hilyanin la rodeo con sus brazos tratando de protegerla mientras que a ella la recorría una ligera agitación por todas sus extremidades mirando fijamente el hombro de Hilyanin y los rubios cabellos que caían desalineados por el rostro, se sentía perdida en un mundo de niebla donde él era la única persona quien velaba por ella. 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Nunca se van- 

Sus ojos añiles reflejaban el paisaje de un otoño por terminar. Las verdes y desnudas colinas estaban rematadas con una espesa y envidiosa niebla que no dejaba mirar el celeste del cielo. A ratos llovía; poco a poco las heladas gotas apagaban más la vista de todo aquello. Las frías paredes de la mansión parecían no querer tocarla, como si se alejaran de ella. 

Llevaba un vestido negro y el cabello recogido en unas largas trenzas enrolladas sobre su cabeza. 

Se inclinó sobre la ventana, recargándose en la piedra que ahora estaba helada. Vio a lo lejos una sombra que se movía; era extraño ver a alguien paseándose por esos fríos parajes, pero su corazón sabía que era él. Estaba por llegar.

La tristeza de sus ojos se desvaneció un momento, abrió rápidamente su armario y sacó un abrigo de pieles blancas que se puso encima, presurosa. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, se topó con una mujer de mediana edad

- niña Freya ¿por qué no se ha vestido apropiadamente?-

-No veo nunca a nadie, no creo que les importe que ande apropiada o no, Lauda- replicó la jovencita, tratando de calmar sus ánimos

-No pensará salir con este clima-

- Mi padre no tarda en llegar- dijo, con una sonrisa

-Vuestro padre vendrá muy cansado y no querrá que nadie lo moleste-

-¿Y yo lo molesto?¿Su hija lo molesta?-

-No quise decir eso, niña Freya...- 

Pero la muchacha dejó a Lauda con las palabras en la boca; salió de su habitación y bajaba la larga escalinata mientras se deshacía las trenzas, con enojo. Aún con sus zapatos el oscuro piso de roca pulida estaba muy frío. Se detuvo un momento a contemplar la enorme estancia y sus altas paredes cubiertas por lienzos bordados que antes tuvieran vivos colores... ahora lucían descoloridos y empolvados. Ese lugar no se ocupaba mucho, desde que era una niña, no recordaba una sola cena hecha en aquel lugar.

Se detuvo a escuchar el silencio que rápido la envolvía; puso mucha atención y ahora lo escuchaba, el sonido de un caballo acercarse por el pedregoso camino. Después de pasar por un patio central, llegó hasta el pesado portón de madera tallada y dirigiéndose a los impasibles sirvientes dijo

-¡Abran! ¡Abran la puerta!- 

Salió corriendo pero no pudo ver muy lejos, pues la neblina estaba muy baja, como todas las mañanas. Poco a poco, las herraduras sonaban más claramente al golpear con la piedra y entonces apareció. Lo pudo ver montado sobre su negro caballo de monturas plateadas; un hombre con gesto noble y melancólico se erguía orgulloso, los cabellos oscuros ondeando al aire; llevaba una gruesa capa rematada con bordados en plata y estaba un poco sucia por el viaje. 

Freya se colocó a un lado del caballo, con los ojos llenos de alegría. El hombre bajó y ella lo tomó de la mano

-¡Padre!-

Pero él no respondió. La miró un momento sin decir nada y siguió su camino, entrando a la fría mansión y repartiendo órdenes a todos los sirvientes. Pidió que preparasen su habitación y un baño. Freya lo seguía con dificultad por detrás, tratando de hablarle. Después de subir la escalinata caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta detenerse en el último cuarto del ala derecha: la de su padre. Entró seguido de dos sirvientes, pero ella aguardó en el borde de la puerta, un paso antes de tocar el fino alfombrado de la habitación

-Lleváis un mes fuera...¿no me extrañasteis? ¿no queréis hablar conmigo?- preguntó Freya. Los sirvientes dejaron de súbito de hacer su trabajo y su padre se volvió. La miró, pero retiró su vista rápidamente, como si le doliese verla. Su expresión se puso dura; dudó un momento

-Cierren las puertas-

Freya se quedó mirando un momento las hojas y parras talladas en la oscura madera de la puerta que habían cerrado en sus narices. Casi inconsciente, las lágrimas resbalaron una a una por su rostro y después y sin poder evitarlo sollozaba tímidamente. Se dio media vuelta, caminando lánguidamente, como si fuera una muñeca de cristal que se pudiera romper en cualquier momento.

Así era ella, una niña cada día más frágil, encerrada en una fortaleza de hielo.

-*-*-*

Por la noche, los relámpagos iluminaban con luz azulada y mortecina los perfiles de su habitación. Afuera las heladas gotas de lluvia reblandecían los caminos, la oscuridad de extendía inmensa, infinita... 

El fuego en la chimenea todavía estaba vivo, y tenía aún bastantes leños para seguir alimentándolo. No tenía sueño, nunca volvería a dormir tranquilo en esa casa.

- No debió hablarle así-

Una dulce voz femenina lo hizo volverse sobresaltado. Era Lauda, parada en la entrada de su habitación

- Yo sabré como he de hablarle a mi hija- replicó con enfado

- No dejó de llorar esta tarde, igual que el cielo- dijo Lauda, mirando por la ventana

-Y yo no he dejado de llorar desde que esta viva... recordándome a cada momento su rostro, sus ojos... y todo lo que perdí-

Su semblante se puso melancólico, dejando de lado su expresión seria. Miraba al fuego, las chispas saltando y reflejándose en sus ojos grises.

-No puede culparla-

De pronto, se levantó se su sillón y agarró fuertemente a Lauda por los hombros, como si le reclamase algo

-¿Y tú que sabes? ¿Acaso algún día sabrás lo mucho que me duele verla? ¿lo que me duele escuchar su voz?¿mirarla a los ojos?-

Rompió a llorar. Lauda lo abrazó, primero temerosa y después reciamente, como si no lo quisiera dejar ir. La noche transcurrió lenta hasta que el sol apareció en la mañana del mundo

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Conmovedor??? No??? Bueno, pues ESPERAMOS porque somos dos, asi que ojala que les halla gustado, porque lo hicimos con el corazón y el alma, lothluin y yo!!! Así que las dejare con un montón de dudas sobre aquellas dos niñas y a la vez les dej esa dudita de quien escribo que parte y quien escribio la otra!!! Así que adivinad!!!!!!! Jejejeje, y por cierto Lothluin, gracias por seguirme esta loka idea mi buena amiga!!!. 


End file.
